At early phases of development of the touch display, a touch display panel is formed by a combination of a touch panel and a display panel to achieve a touch display function. In this way, the touch panel and the display panel need to be manufactured independently, resulting in a high cost, a large thickness and a low production efficiency.
With the development of the touch-display integration technology, a common electrode in the display panel may function as touch sensing electrodes for touch detection; by driving in time-division mode, the touch control and the display control are performed in different time durations to achieve both the touch function and the display function. In this way, the touch sensing electrodes are directly integrated within the display panel, which reduces the fabrication cost, improves the production efficiency and reduces the thickness of the panel.
In the case that the common electrode further serves as the touch sensing electrodes, a common electrode layer needs to be divided into multiple electrode blocks. In addition, in order to achieve the touch control and the display control in a time-division way, each voltage block needs to be provided with a voltage signal via one independent wire; and by means of the wires, a touch sensing signal is provided for corresponding electrode blocks in a touch stage, and a common voltage signal is provided for corresponding electrode blocks in a display stage.
The conventional touch display panel can achieve both the touch function and the display function, but transversal striations may occur in an image displayed by the conventional touch display panel.